magical damage
by eviljenn
Summary: Its after the war Hermione reunites with her parents only to discover she has caused them the most pain can anyone understand what she has done and can the damage be undone?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my 1****st**** fan fic I hope someone enjoys it after reading many Harry Potter fan fics I thought I would try my own this well have the pairing of DM+HG and for formalites I do not own Harry Potter blah blah blah now you know and rated M **

Hermione Granger was devastated the memory charm she had placed on her parents was easy to place and when she lifted the charm her father came out perfectly all right but her mother that was another story. It started slowly she started forgetting little things here and there by the end of the month she started forgetting who she was. The doctor's told them she had a very early and aggressive form of Alzheimer she would eventually be completely unable to care for herself. Hermione in a desperate act took her mother to a mediwitch that's when she discovered the devastating facts that she herself had caused this. Her mothers mind was fragile she had no idea as a child her mother had a tumor that was removed she had no idea that she was using muggle medicines, because if she did she would have never touched her mothers fragile mind. Hermione knew the risk but did not know her mothers medical background this was her fault and her father made sure she knew.

"Daddy... please look at me" Mr. Granger continued to stare at the floor after hearing what the mediwitch said they went straight home placing Mrs. Granger down for a rest he then went to the living room sat in his favorite chair and just stared at the floor unable to speak.

"Dad?"

as if waking from a dream he looked at Hermione, his daughter, no. His daughter was no longer here instead here in his living room sat across from him was a witch. A witch that took away his best friend, lover, and companion.

"Not my daughter"

Hermione looked at her father she could barely hear him, fat tears were rolling down her heart shaped face she had her mothers face. Her father looked at her with hard eyes and then as if something clicked he got up and rushed up the stairs. Hermione chased after her father assuming something was wrong with her mother she rushed up to her parents bedroom. only when she reached the top of the stairs it was her own room light that was on. she pushed open her door to see her father sitting on her bed a picture of herself in her mothers arm in his hand.

"Dad"

Mr. Granger stood up.

"I want you gone,"

He pointed around the room

"I want everything gone I never want to see you again."

"Daddy please... I was trying to protect you I'm sor..."

"DON'T TOUCH ME!"

Hermione was closing the gap between them and was about to put her hand on her fathers arm she was frozen in that position. When he spoke his voice sounded flat all feeling were gone and his eyes were staring at the picture in his hand.

"I want you gone tonight."

with that he walked out of the room to where his wife was sleeping soundly for the time being. Hermione stood there in the middle of her room all strength seemed to have left her as she collapsed to the floor her body numb, tears pouring making her vision blur she sat there for what seemed like days.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione did not leave, she had refused to go for her leaving would mean she had given up and giving up was not something Hermione Granger the smartest witch of her age was welling to do. Although the first day she did stay in her room the shock of her father asking her to leave the night before caused her to cry herself to sleep. When she finally woke the next day her father acted as if she was not in the house, for him Hermione Granger left the night he told her to go. When dinner was made there was not a spot for Hermione. Her father no longer bought any of the special snacks he used to buy for her. He refused to speak to Hermione he often acted as if she was not in the room and would turn light off in the room's she was in as if no one was there. The days were very lonely for Hermione but she read every book she could get her hands on, she knew she could find a cure for this, there had to be something she could do to help her mother. She never let her father know what she was doing, the one time he did make notice of her was when she was saying a reversal spell, seeing her wand in hand he had acted quickly and slapped the wand from her grasp.

"Haven't you done enough?" those were his last words to her. Secretly Hermione continued to try and discover the cure while he slept when he wasn't around she gave her mother potions and chanted in a dead ancient language hoping that she could reverse the damage she had caused, but it was all for nothing it seemed. The second month into her mother's sickness Hermione had spent another long night looking up spells trying treatment's she had slept in this day and she truly wished she hadn't. Her normal routine was to check on her mother to see if any changes had been made over the night but this time when Hermione walked quietly into her mother's room she found the room empty. Figuring her father had taken her mother down stairs she made her way down, to her surprise they where not there, in fact they where not in the house at all. Hermione sat down with another book and continued to read, her parents would be back soon and she would be able to continue her research and hopefully find a cure. As the hours ticked by Hermione found herself asleep reading the book that was in her lap night had come and gone. Hermione would have remind asleep if it wasn't for the knocking. It took her a moment to realize she had fallen asleep. Finally answering the door she was greeted by a happy looking thin women in a blue suit, in her hands where a house for sale sign with her picture on the sign.

"Can I help you" The women smiled at her there was some dark red lipstick on her teeth.

"Yes I am the Realtor, I am here to place the house for sale." Hermione Frowned.

"There most be a mistake." The women looked around at the number of the house as she spoke.

"This is the Granger household correct?" Hermione felt her heart beating in her ears now.

"Yes"

"Oh good" The woman said as she pushed her for sale sign into the dirt. "I wouldn't want to go and sell the wrong home now would I? Would you be the daughter Hermione Granger?" Hermione nodded she couldn't speak she was afraid her throat was closing on her.

"Well you're father has told me he and your mother well be taking a permanent holiday," she spoke as if the news were the most marvelous news in the world. "It is wonderful when a person is able to just pack up without a care in the world and travel to where ever the wind takes them." The women had pushed her way through in the house and was now snapping pictures of the home. "I mean when I get their age I can't wait to just let me hair down and go where I feel like going can't you?" she did not wait for a answer as she walked into the kitchen. "But don't worry you'll have some time before I really sell this house, you're father did say you would probably be staying here until you go to school but that everything in the house whatever you did not take would be for sale with the house, this well be a great starter home for a family you know? Lots of families would kill for the pricing and great location this place well go quick but don't worry we well hold off until you leave from what I understand that well be in about a month of course if you wanted to leave sooner that would great."

Hermione couldn't believe what she was hearing there was no way her father just packed up her mother and left, quickly she ran up the stairs, this had to be a mistake a cruel joke. She burst through their bedroom door and began to open every drawer in their room everything was empty. There where no clothing of any kind no socks no nickers nothing and her parents traveling bags where gone, everything was gone.

"ohhh now this room is lovely, does this room have a bath attached?"

Tears had begun to run down her face. The women was snapping away with each click of the camera Hermione could feel her heart breaking more and more. "Did your parents add this extra wall to the room it is not in the plans for this style home"

Hermione said no words, instead she got up, went to her bed, and screamed into the pillows, she screamed until her voice was rough and sore. The Realtor was unsure of what to do she had never encounter this situation before so she took a few last pictures and departed leaving Hermione alone in the empty house.

It took Hermione a few days to really comprehend what had happened, she had been abandoned by her father the man she had looked up to all her life had left without warning. Although if she thought carefully the warning signs were there, he had told her to leave and being the stubborn girl she was, she stayed, she truly believed that she could fix the damage she had done and now it seemed the damage was worse then before. After a couple of days Hermione attempted many location charms but for some reason none seemed to work. After a week she was at a lose, her location charms did not work and the Realtor had a buyer for her family home, what was she to do except leave. She still had two weeks before her final year at Hogwarts and she wanted to spend as much time as she could trying to find a cure for her mother even if she was unable to find her mother at the moment she wanted to feel that she could find something that would reverse the damage she had done. Hermione had money her father had left all the money after the house was sold to her so she rent a room at the Leaky Cauldronand although it was not a fancy hotel it was a clean place to stay and the room did not make her burst into tears each time she looked and saw empty drawers. She should have gone to the burrow to stay with Harry, Ron and Ginny but Hermione just couldn't face them at the moment. Hermione had yet to in from her friends that her mother had gotten sick because of her careless mistake and that in a fit of rage her father had abandon her. It wasn't that she did not want to tell them or that she was afraid to tell them she had just become consumed with finding a cure that she had forgotten to write back informing them of the horrible situation. The letter's from her friends where all happy ones letters of parties and celebrations, how did she start a letter to them when all their news was happy good news and all she had to report was that her mother was ill which that was her fault and her father now hated her so much he left without a trace. Ron had written her almost every day begging her to come to the burrow explaining to her how much he missed seeing her and that he was sick of Harry and Ginny flaunting their relationship. He had hinted many times how much he wanted Hermione and although flattering as it was Hermione just could have cared less. She did really care for Ronald but she had much more important matters to attend to at the moment a relationship with Ron just seemed foolish when her mother was somewhere suffering.

On the day she moved to the Leaky Cauldron she had received her letter to Hogwarts, it was a bittersweet moment when she opened her letter and read she had been made head girl. Telling her parents of her achievements at school was something she had always enjoyed and now she had no one to share the news with. Sure there was Crookshanks but how much really did a cat care about his master becoming head girl. It was another night of crying for her. Hermione spent the following days continuing her research. She had rented a lab where she was allowed to brew her potions and not worry about others damaging the contents of her potions or the worry of replacing a wall if for some reason her potion did end up taking out half the building. She ignored Ron's flowers and Harry's pleas to come visit them at the burrow she had to much work. She would never give up. She lived her next few days in complete solitude.

Today was like any other day Hermione had at the Leaky Cauldron, she got up early had her lumpy breakfast of oatmeal and toast then went straight to the Lad to continue her research. However today when she reached the Lab Mr. Crow the large round potion's lab creator was waiting outside the door to the lab she had been renting.

"Mr. Crow," Hermione greeted him without a smile she had not smiled in a long time now.

"Ah yes, Miss Granger I was hoping to speak to you before you start you're experiments."

"Is there a problem Mr. Crow? I believe I paid up for the whole month." Mr. Crow put his hands up in defeat and smiled wide. "No Miss Granger I would like to speak to you about a business proposition I may have for you."

Hermione sighed, many people had come up to her with business proposition, most just wanted her to smile along side their product and tell the magical community how she used their product on a daily basis.

"I'm sorry Mr. Crow, I am sure whatever product you have made is a great potion that well help the community but I really don't have the time for ….." Mr. Crow shock his large head causing all his skin to sway back and forth when he stopped.

"NO, No Miss Granger you misunderstand me." He wiped his brow. "I well ask in advance for your forgiveness, it is not my place but with you being who you are I just could not help myself I took a look at your lab and your notes"

Hermione's face turned bright red, she hadn't even told Ron and Harry about what had happened to her mother and now he a total stranger knew.

"HOW DARE YOU!"

Hermione turned her back to him trying to quickly make her way out of the building.

"NO, please Miss Granger stop, I know someone who wishes to finance your project."

Hermione stopped, there were some items she wanted to buy that were extremely rare and hard to find a person who is willing to finance her project would mean she could find a cure faster. Mr. Crow walked a few steps closer.

"Please expect my apologies, but when you Hermione Granger, the brightest witch of her age asked to rent a lab and then did not tell us what you were working on I got curious, But when I saw what you had done, your research, Merlin the research you have done into the mind and how to reverse magical damage done to said mind is amazing."

Hermione turned to face Mr. Crow.

"Nothing I've tried has worked Mr. Crow, what is so amazing about it?"

Mr. Crow smiled.

"You are right I have read that so far but I have also read the list of ingredient that you need for your potion, things you believe would reverse the damage done to a person's mind, the one's you have been substituting with no luck and trust me there is no substitute for an Incubi's tear's, I passed your research along to a very wealthy financier who was more then interested."

Hermione bite her lower lip although she was angry at the old mad for looking through her paper's she only had herself to blame, she should have put some sort of spell or enchantment over them, but that had not occurred to her at the time, and now she was kind of happy she didn't, although she had some money from the selling of the house she did in no way have enough to buy the ingredient's she needed, her decision was made.A

"When can I met this financier?" Mr. Crow smiled widely "Today at one"


End file.
